oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaika Suika
; (former) | relatives = | residence = (former); Edobun | alias = | epithet = "Red Lip" (赤い唇, Akai Kuchibiru) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 25 | bounty = More than 56,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = May 4th (Greenery Day) | height = 170 cm (5'7") | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Memo-Memo Fruit | dfmeaning = Memory | dftype = }} Kaika Suika is the of the Shogun Pirates, a rookie crew run by Ginjiro Oda. Due to her trademark makeup style and infamy as a result of her dangerous piracy, Suika has become known as Redlip and assigned a bounty of at least 56,000,000. Prior to coming in contact with her captain, Suika was a courtesan from who was banished from her position due to her partaking in secret swordsmanship lessons. Appearance Suika's appearance, befitting of her former royal position, is very regal and overall reminiscent of the appearance of ancient royalty. While many near her level of power are over massive in size, Suika is easily dwarfed by a moderately tall man due to her average stature. When coupled with her slim and waifish figure, the ever-powerful leader of a massive territory seems anything but menacing. However, an unsuspecting target is the easiest to defeat, as Suika herself claims. As is normal of Wano Country's women, Suika wears traditional and modest attire that is seen as "feminine" by the country's standards. Ordinarily, her attire consists of a full-length kimono that is a candy-red in coloration, with various golden floral designs across its surface. Somewhat complex in design, Suika also wears a large golden obi wrapped around her waist and tied into a neat bow. As customary when wearing kimonos, Suika also wears stilted geta on her feet. SuikaGallery1.jpg|Suika's main ensemble SuikaGallery2.jpg|Suika's outfit during ____ Personality Like many others, Suika has her own trademark laugh; in her case, this laugh is "Memomomomomo~" Powers & Abilities Haki Devil Fruit Suika is the consumer of the potent type known as the .Citation needed. Reportedly consumed some time during the beginning of her pirate career, Suika reports that the Memo Memo no Mi's main power, as suggested by the name, is the manipulation, insertion, and deletion of memories. More specifically, the Memo Memo no Mi allows Suika to extract rolls of celluloid film from the head of a living being. Using a pair of scissors or another sharp object, Suika can cut out pieces of this roll of film, and insert others in its place if she so chooses; in order for her to insert more memories, she must have the memories of another being on her person and ready to be implemented.Citation needed. During the extraction process, the sensation can be described as a sharp pain in the side of the subject's head; while this would ordinarily compromise the process, it appears as though the extraction also causes a sort of full-body paralysis while the process is occurring.Citation needed. Due to this factor, it is extremely unlikely for a target to somehow intervene in the process while it is occurring, making this fruit rather dangerous in that aspect. Relationships History Major Battles Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Royalty Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users